2015.02.28 - Reenlist Now!
As the sun began to set over Gotham, it was casting the last red golden light of the last day of February over the city's rooftops. It had been quite a nice day for those living on the day side, a sunny one without fresh snow. But now, as the sun set, the air got chilly, especially up pn the roofs. In the reddish tinted light, the clothes fo the woman looked almost black, but they had also green camo stripes. Leaning against an air vent, she seemed to watch the sun set in the west, but she did more gaze to the southwest, where the black silhouette of Bludhaven was at the horizon. Know your enemy, know yourself... that was what Sunzi said. But this moment was more a case of chapter 13: The use of Spies: it is always necessary to begin by finding out the names of the attendants. Bludhaven. Bludhaven has become a problem. At least a SHIELD level problem, heading for an Avengers level problem. He's not about to start calling in the heavy hitters just yet, though. Instead, Captain America has chosen to make his presence slightly known. Slightly. The figure on the bike might, in this light, not be immediately recognizable, until he passes under a street lamp, and the glow flickers off the red, white and blue. Red, White, Blue and all in a dimmed shade... Robyn knew that colors. She fought together with them in a sudden team up to kick down a pig den. It was a mess... Picking up her bow again, Robyn jogged towards the edge of the roof, waiting for the bike to come closer... Yes, that was the costume she had seen then. Again, she took a few steps back, only to make a three-step jump over the edge of the roof. A moment she seemed to defy gravity, the reddish hair surrounding her head like a corona, then it got a hold upon her again and pulled her down. Accelerating, the body clad in black and red sped up, the legs outstretched. It was by far not a graceful landing like Catwoman would do it. Or one speaking of special training like the batman, no, she did crash her feet through a few discarded cardboard boxes, breaking her fall and allowing her to to a barrel roll to a halt without breaking her bones. Her landing point was dangerously close to the biker's passing point though... And seeing her there, he spins the bike to skid to a halt, the front tire stopping bare inches from her feet. It takes him a moment before recognition hits. "Robyn Hood. A little more space next time." He remembers her from that incident. Drugs and hookers. The two oldest vices of mankind. Robyn gets back upon her feet with a smirk, removing some dirt from her arm. "Next time you shouldn't almost back into convenient landing spots." she retorts, pointing at the chest of Mr. Supersoldier. "Anyway, perfect timing. I was about to ponder if I should do some B&E on Avengers Mansion." Not to steal from the rich and give the poor - that was not her MO really. Steal from the rich, yes... if they happened to be drug barons. "Thor would smite you. That's if you got past our security systems." He smiles a bit. "Of course, now you'll probably take it as a challenge. What do you need?" No, he knows she wouldn't be stealing from the Avengers. Maybe Hank's Twinkies. "Who said I wanted to go unnoticed?" Robyn smirked as she propped her hands into the hip, the golden eye gleaming in the last sunlight. "You saved me of the inconvenience of having to call Oracle to delete your video files afterwards." With a grin she slipped her hand into her pocket, taking out something. "Because, I only wanted to talk." "About what?" He hops off the bike. She's...not entirely a good guy, but she's not what he'd call a villain either. And given all that's going on, she probably has *some* useful information. "Say, you dropped out of the army official, right?" Robyn seemed to play with the pin in her hand a moment. "Because I thought about reactivating you. Because I really think what happens over there is war. And the girls I'm with can need any hand that wants to help." "That depends on what the help is with." A pause. "Does it have anything to do with the mercenary known as Deathstroke?" Bludhaven's not that big a city. It would be a surprising coincidence. "If you mean fighting for him? Nope. But if you mean kicking his ass? That is exactly what we plan to do." Robyn answered, keeping the small, boxy pin wheel in her fingers grasp for now. "Might be just like in your old days, when you were shooting at those whacky Nazis. Just this time it's mercenaries." "After what he did to Ms Gordon, I think I might be able to arrange for some help." A pause. "SHIELD is involved," he says. It's part promise, part warning. Robyn smirked and then tossed the item she had in her hand to the captain, flipping it enough so it spun around its axis. Captain bars, coated in black. And a tad more heavy than they should be. "Then you might want to wear those, if you want to join the fray. I think the Birds might really be impressed if you show up at their side." Captain America catches them, looking slightly amused. His reflexes make the task look easy. "I have every respect for the Birds, from what little I know. And I will see what else I can find." No, he doesn't know who Gordon is. He knows she's considered valuable as more than just the commissioner's daughter, though. Robyn snickered a tad as he spoke of the birds. They had no official roster, and so he might not know Robyn was one. Or that she had been told some of the birds secrets. "Everything is appreciated. Dimming the colors would be a good idea though. It's a covert, highly illegal operation after all." Captain America nods. "Perfectly acceptable." But he did mention SHIELD was involved. That might make any legal problems vanish surprisingly quickly. And Robyn nodded. "If you want to bring a few friends... feel free to do so, but our time frame is quite limited. Night of the 7th, we go live." Category:Log